


love always comes

by 5hinzee



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Dorks, Domestic Fluff, Everybody is whipped, Fluff, Indie Music, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Ramen, Slow Dancing, at midnight lol, idk how else to tag this, really soft, seoulchild my k i n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hinzee/pseuds/5hinzee
Summary: maybe it's the sleepiness that's making them so damned soft.





	love always comes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this,, back in april?? but i forgot about it so here it is. there was a specific playlist i had been listening to when i wrote this but i don't remember what it was, so i'll update with a link if i remember and find it. hope you enjoy!

taehyung sits on the couch of his quiet, dark apartment, the living room lit by only a lamp in the corner and the tv, showing the cover for the playlist he is listening to.

"love always comes," he sings quietly, in almost a whisper as he hugs his knees to his chest, "when i need it the most."

he rocks from side to side with the music, gently and slowly. he's sleepy from just waking up at two in the morning, but not tired enough to sneak back into bed and go to sleep, so he listens to music to keep him occupied and to calm him in the quiet of the night.

"heart always broken," he rests his chin on his knees, no longer putting much effort into singing along, only whispering the lyrics. "when i need it the most."

he whispers the lyrics he knows as the song continues, slowly and almost comforting. if he had to choose one thing he liked about night time, it would be this. being alone, with the music as his best friend during the quiet night.

the song comes to an end sooner than he had expected, yet he doesn't complain as the next song starts. he loves seoulchild and that song, yet didn't really know the next. there's nothing wrong with that, though, because the next song might just be just as good.

he doesn't sing along this time, only hums along quietly to the unfamiliar song. it's just as soft, just as calming, and exactly what he loves to listen to at this time of night.

the song approaches its end and the hallway light flicks on, revealing a sleepy, messy-haired jungkook as he walks towards the living room. he stops at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall and rubbing his eyes sleepily before looking over at taehyung.

"what are you doing up, babe?"

taehyung can only smile fondly, letting the music play as he stands up. he walks towards jungkook, reaching up to fix where some of his hair was sticking up awkwardly.

"couldn't sleep," he replies softly, bringing his hand down just for jungkook to take it. he smiles as the younger holds his hand, letting go to take a step closer, burying his face in jungkook's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

jungkook hums in understanding, sleepiness still present, but less evident. he wraps his arms around taehyung in return, hand rubbing his back gently as he stands up from where he was leaned against the wall.

"let me breathe again," the tv sings in the background, and the two only move closer to one another, if even possible. the stand there in the quiet for a while, rocking side to side slowly with the song until about halfway through.

"come here, i'm hungry," taehyung whispers, letting go to take jungkook's hand again, leading them to the kitchen. the younger leans against the counter, watching with a slight smile as he searches for something to eat.

"ramen?" he asks quietly, not wanting to break the calming quiet as he raises an eyebrow in question, "at two in the morning?"

taehyung only nods in response and they both laugh, jungkook turning on the light as the older starts to make them ramen. he might be just a bit too clingy, back hugging taehyung as he's trying not to burn himself, but the older still smiles at him and plants a kiss on his cheek anyway.

"done," taehyung says after not much longer, ramen in two bowls for them that jungkook drops ice in. they take out chopsticks and spoons and decide to eat right there at the counter, not bothering to move to the dining table.

jungkook almost spills his bowl everywhere and taehyung almost slips on some ice that was dropped on the floor, yet that doesn't stop them from simply laughing at it all.

maybe it's sleepiness that's making them so damned soft, jungkook thinks, catching himself staring at taehyung as he inhales his ramen but not bothering to look away. what he does know is that he doesn't mind. he doesn't mind the sleepy kisses or the lame jokes they make, and he doesn't mind admitting that he loves taehyung five times in his head and once out loud.

"i love you," he says as he looks back at his ramen, continuing to eat so that taehyung hopefully doesn't realize that he had been staring.

the older looks up, mainly only soup left in his bowl as he smiles again at jungkook. "i love you too," he says, eyes turning into crescents before he picks up his bowl to finish it off.

jungkook finishes his only seconds afterwards, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before setting his bowl next to taehyung's in the sink.

'we can deal with it in the morning,' they're both thinking as they ignore the growing pile of dishes, it being vaguely aware to them that they'll be "arguing" over this the next day. and that, well, technically it is the morning.

instead they look back at each other again, taehyung giving a goofy smile before he holds out his hand. he clears his throat, smile disappearing as he tries to act serious.

"jeon jungkook," he says, as gentleman-like as possible, "may i have this dance?"

jungkook rolls his eyes playfully, taking taehyung's hand just to pull him close. they let go of each other's hands to wrap their arms around each other, taehyung giggling as he hears jungkook mumble a quiet "dork" under his breath.

the music is still playing in the background, singing "i just wanna know, i just wanna know," at this particular moment. they rock side to side slowly with the music, together, close and sleepy and content.

jungkook steps back slightly, arms still wrapped around taehyung's waist, yet his fingers are now laced together. taehyung smiles at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and doing the same, without even realizing so.

they continue to move around the kitchen slowly, staring at each other now with goofy smiles and pink cheeks and words whispered that stay between the two of them, words whispered in their quiet apartment at two in the morning.


End file.
